


Raided Heart

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: There was often raids in the kingdom, pirates looting valuable treasure. However, when a princess and a pirate's paths cross, oblivious feelings become known.Two Chapters, same premise different approaches.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 14





	Raided Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt on Tumblr that reminded me of our Emma and Killian. I have two ideas with the same story idea, so first chapter will be one then another chapter with the same premise but a different story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma rushed down the hallway, the bells tolling loudly as she searched down each corridor. Panic beginning to rise through her chest. She was just outside the library when she was grabbed, an arm pulling her into the shadows. 

“You know,” The pirate captain said. “It’s dangerous to be out of your chambers during a raid. Didn’t you hear the castle alarms ringing?” Emma’s let out a breath she did not know she was holding, her initial shock of being accosted changing into something the pirate did not recognise. She glanced down at his hook which was buried in to wood next to her head. She stuck her chin out with defiance. 

“How else am I supposed to see you?” She asked, an eyebrow raising delicately. 

“I am charmed a princess would wish to see Captain Hook.” The man laughed. “I am normally avoided, you must like the danger Princess.” 

“Danger is better than needlework” She bit back, the low voice on his tongue causing heat to spread into her stomach. 

He snorted, despite himself, and considered her. She had often been in the wrong place at the wrong time, Hook often defending her if a raid happened when she was close by, getting to a point that he believed the princess would put herself in harms way to test him, or infuriate him. She had caused his hook to strike many a fellow pirate who had dared to lay hands on her. 

“You should not be here.” she said, quieter. “My betrothed is furious you keep stealing from us.”

He flashed her his most roguishly charming smile, leaning forward to purr in her ear. 

“But how else,” he returned, “am I supposed to see you?” Emma tried to hide her smile but failed, a pirate should not invoke such feeling, especially when she was betrothed to another, the prince of the kingdom. 

“Prince Neal has set a trap. You should not have come because he is planning on ensuring you do not leave.” She warned quickly. “As we speak, guards are heading to your ship.” 

Hook blinked at her for a moment, her words taking root in his mind. She was helping him? Why would she help him? He had caused a lot of trouble for the prince. While they had similar styles in filtration, that was all it could be. Too her anyway. Why would she help him escape her fiancé? He swallowed down the feelings stirring in his stomach, letting a smirk form back on his face. 

“Your concern for me is touching, princess.”

Her cheeks flushed. 

“I’m serious.”

_ So am I,  _ but he didn’t say that. He gently released her, never truly about to hurt her anyway. After all of these years they both knew that. 

“I’ll be careful,” he said. 

“Just not careful enough,” Came a voice behind him. Emma gasped, glancing behind him, as a sword rested on Hooks back. His eyes glanced back, 5 guards surrounding them, all swords trained on him, Prince Neal leading the assault against him. He cursed to himself, he was stupid. He should have heard them coming. However, all rational thought often left his head when the princess was concerned.

“Sire.” Hook drawled, his voice filled with mirth and sarcasm. “Nice of you to join us.” He glanced at Emma, had she laid this trap for him? Had she been worming her way into his heart to betray him, no. She looked as shocked as he did. 

“I knew it!” Neal said cheerfully. “I knew you could not resist seeing her one more time on the eve of our wedding.” Emma glared at him. 

“You followed me?” 

“You were helping a pirate. I think I can take the moral high ground here.” Neal spat.  _ “ _ Step away from my future wife, and surrender.” Neal ordered. Emma laughed, rolling her eyes. 

“He might be a pirate but he isn’t stupid. I have seen him escape from worse situations.” 

That is true. Hook had thought, but Emma had always been safe when that had happened. One wrong move and she could get hurt in the crossfire. His moment of silence caused Emma to frown at him as Neal laughed. 

“I think he will Princess. Won’t you Hook”? 

“You would hurt your love?” Hook demanded. Emma gasped, eyes fliting between them, she had been used. Neal had used her and was using her to force Hooks hand. 

Killian removed his hook slowly, dropping it to the floor and kicking it back towards Neal and slowly got on his knees in front of her. Emma shook her head. Eyes pleading with him to get up and fight. 

“Thought so. I guess that’s what happens when you fall in love with someone above your station pirate.”

Emma felt the air leave her lungs. “Love?” She gasped. Staring down at Hook with wide eyes. 

“Did you not notice the poor bastard loves you? You are as oblivious as he is.” 

Emma shook her head. That cannot be true. Hook didn’t..

There eyes met. He was looking at her apologetically. Eyes wide and ashamed as he could no longer meet her gaze. 

He loved her.

Neal approached them, reaching Hook and grabbing his hair, pulling his head sharply backwards. Emma gasped, moving forward and stopping at Neal’s smirk. 

“Isn’t that right?” He asked Killian. “You love her. You would do anything for her.” His hand tightened on his hair. “Answer me!”

“Aye. I do.” Hook said quickly, wincing in pain as his head was pushed further back. Shame and humiliation clawing at his throat. He would have never told her, he would have been her protector, even when she married. He knew deep down, that they could not be together. That was a truth he had accepted. 

Emma stepped forward, drawing herself to full height and laying a hand on her future husband 's wrist. 

“My prince. If not for him, you would not be marrying me tomorrow. You need to show mercy, he has saved my life many times.”

“He’s a pirate. Who stole from me.” Neal thundered. 

“I will not let you hurt him.” Emma said strongly. “You have proven that you can beat him. He will leave and…” She swallowed. “He won’t come back.” She didn’t like the sound of that at all, but anything to stop Neal hurting her pirate. 

She frowned. 

The pirate. Not hers. 

“Princess,” Hook breathed as Emma pulled on Neal’s wrist harder. “Don’t.”

“He will not hurt me.” Emma snapped back. “I am a princess due to be his wife.” 

Neal laughed. “If you insist on coming between me and the pirate…” He snapped his fingers, the guard grabbing Emma’s arms as Hook was hauled to his feet. 

“Leave her alone!” Hook shouted as he struggled, Emma also trying to get out of the guards grip. Neal smiled at her, brushing her cheek softly. 

“You should be more careful about the company you keep princess. You are not as stealthy as you believe.” His sword tapped against Hooks throat. Blind panic forced its way inside Emma’s head as she fought wildly against her captor.. 

“If you don’t want his blood on your beautiful skin” Neal Taunted. “I suggest you do as you’re told.”

Killian laughed. Why on earth would the princess care if he was killed? Of course they flirted, and he loved her. However, she was a princess, about to be wed. 

Emma froze, the fight leaving her body as she stared helplessly back at the pirate. Hook gasped. He was stupid, to think that she did not feel the same way. She had often gotten in danger just to see him. Her eyes filled with tears. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. Hook’s heart froze. She was sorry for loving him. Sorry for causing his capture. 

“I’m not sorry for loving you. Or being loved by you.” He said softly, as he was dragged to the dungeon, his princess being dragged right behind him.


End file.
